YoungJae & Orange Caramel
by terataiindah
Summary: Youngjae membuat keputusan drastis untuk meninggalkan B.A.P dan untuk ikut serta sebuah girlband! Gimana nasib Daehyun menanggapi perpisahan dengan Youngjae. A B.A.P ff. Daejae cp.


Title: YoungJae &amp; Orange Caramel

Author: Amy Chia a.k.a amyrfa95

Cast: Yoo YoungJae (B.A.P)

: Jung Daehyun (B.A.P)

: Member BAP &amp; Orange Caramel

Genre: Yaoi, Boys x Boys, shounen Ai.

Rated: T to the G

_Disclaimer! Anneyeong! Amy comeback ngebawa ff Daejae yang bisa dibilang ff iseng khusus buat Youngjae dan seterusnya untuk Para Babyz sekalian yang Amy ngerti sangat kangen sama abang-abang B.A.P kalian. Begitu juga dengan Amy, setiap hari pasti Amy pasti bakalan singgak ke akaun Instagram B.A.P sekedar untuk melepaskan kerinduan dan meninggalkan jejak yang tidak kalah sundal di rungan komentar. Padahal Member B.A.P ngga paham bahasa Indonesia tapi author masih aja komentar pake bahasa Indonesia. Biarin aja mereka ngga ngerti asalkan niat tulus untuk mesum-mesum sama member B.A.P tercapai. Untuk ff kali ini memang disengajakan bawa cewe-cewe ngga benar dari Orange Caramel untuk ikut jadi tokoh di ff B.A.P ini karena Amy juga suka banget sama mereka. Ya sudah lah, Amy ngga mau bacot lagi. Teruskan membacanya…_

-MULA-

" Tuan, aku punya sesuatu untuk diperkatakan ke anda."

"Ada apa Youngjae-ssi?"

"Aku mau keluar dari group BAP."

"Apa! Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa bilang ke Tuan. Ini hal peribadi."

Aku terus keluar dari ruangan _CEO_ TS Entertainment setelah mengatakan hasrat ingin keluar dari grup yang sudah 2 tahun lebih ini aku sertai ini dan meninggalkan bos uhuks-uhuks mantan bos ku itu dalam keadaan yang masih terkejut dan _speechless_.

Aku kembali ke dorm sekadar untuk mengemas pakaianku sebelum aku beneran keluar dari _dorm_ yang sangat pasti bakal aku rindukan selepas ini. Aku menoleh kepalaku ke arah katil _roommate_ ku, Jung Daehyun. Kemana perginya itu anak? Jung sebelum aku pergi aku mau sekali bertemu dengan mu buat kali terakhir. Aku bakal merindui namja yang sangat ku cinta sejak 3 tahun kebelakangan ini.

Aku mengambil semua pakaian dan peralatan milikku dan dimasukkan ke dalam _luggage_. Aku menoleh ke katil itu lagi. Huh kemana perginya Daehyun? Kalau bisa aku mau memeluk tubuh kekarnya sebelum aku pergi dari kehidupanku sebagai salah satu personil BAP.

"Jae, kamu mau kemana? Pake kemas segala?"

Tiba-tiba suara dari sosok yang sangat aku rindukan kedengaran dan sukses membuatku kaget. Dapat aku rasakan Daehyun mendekat ke arahku dan setelah beberapa detik Daehyun meletakkan tangannya di atas kepalaku dan mengelus surai hitam ku.

"Kamu mau liburan? Kok ngga ajak aku.." Ucap Daehyun sambil mempout bibirnya lucu.

Aku menoleh kepalaku dan menghadap Daehyun. " Dae kalau suatu hari aku bakal meninggalkanmu, kamu jangan marah aku ya?" Ucapku lirih sambil mengelus kulit wajah tan khas milik Daehyun.

"Ngga… karena aku tau itu ngga bakalan pernah terjadi. Kamu tetap harus stay di sisiku." Daehyun memegang wajahku dengan kedua tangan miliknya sambil menatap kedua mataku intens.

"Aku pergi Dae hiks… aku akan ninggalin mu mulai detik ini hiks hiks…"

Pertahanan yang susah payah aku kawal runtuh setelah mengucapkan ucapan perpisahan ke Daehyun.

Daehyun melepas pagutan tangannya dari wajahku. Ekspresinya jelas kelihatan sangat kaget, matanya membulat dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. Daehyun menatap ku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Jae, perkara sepenting ini jangan dijadikan candaan. Aku ngga suka!"

"A-aku serius Dae. Mulai saat ini aku bukan lagi member BAP dan aku bukan lagi pah… carmu hiks…"

"K-kenapa Jae? Apa aku pernah berbuat salah? Apa kamu cemburu keakrabanku sama Park Bom noona? Astaga Jae… udah ku bilang sama kamu Park Bom noona seorang fujoshi akut dan merupakan Daejae _diehard- shipper_." Seloroh Daehyun panjang lebar meyakinkan ku.

"Bukan itu Dae, aku cuman mau mengejar impianku selama ini."

"Tapi bukankah kau sudah mendapatkannya Jae. Untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi."

Daehyun menatapku lekat. Dapat ku lihat sudut matanya sudah bersedia untuk menumpahkan bening jernih itu. sungguh saat ini aku ngga kuat menatap wajah sendu Daehyun. Aku tau dia pasti lagi sedih saat ini.

"Iya Dae. Tapi impian sebenarku bukan untuk bersama BAP hiks. T-tapi…"

"Tapi apa Jae?"

Aku mengesat air mataku dengan kedua tanganku dan bersedia untuk berhadapan dengan Daehyun. "Tapi bersama _Orange Caramel_."

Daehyun membelalakan kedua mata belonya. Daehyun sepertinya tidak percaya dengan omonganku barusan.

"A-apa? Gimana bisa!?" tanya Daehyun dengan nada kaget.

_-Flashback 3 days ago…-_

"Yang benar!"

"Iya Youngjae-ssi. Kamu berhasil terpilih sebagai ahli keempat _Orange Caramel_."

"Makasih ya!"

_-Flasback off-_

"Apa kamu lupa aku pernah ikut audisi di _Pledis_ untuk menjadi salah satu ahli _After School_." Tanyaku ke Daehyun yang kelihatan seperti lupa akan cerita yang pernah kuceritakan ke dia sebelum ini. Iya. Sebelum aku masuk ke TS Entertainment dan menjadi salah seorang personil BAP, aku pernah audisi dan hampir di masukkan ke dalam grup _After School_. Tetapi akibat masalah peribadi aku terpaksa menolak tawaran itu dan tempat ku digantikan sama Nana yang sebelum ini pernah ku singkirkan di peringkat audisi. Aku hebatkan?

Dan setelah beberapa tahun aku menunggu jawaban dari pihak _Pledis_, akhirnya mereka menelefonku dan mengatakan aku bisa masuk ke _sub-unit Orange Caramel._

"J-jadi kamu terima tawaran itu." Tanya Daehyun dengan efeks suara yang bergetar.

Aku mendengus dan memegang bahu lebar Daehyun dengan kedua tanganku. Masih dengan posisi berhadapan dengan namja itu, aku mengusap kulit wajah Daehyun dan menganggukkan kepalaku tanda meng-iyakan soalannya barusan.

"K-kamu tega banget sama ku Jae."

Sungguh saat ini aku merasa seperti seorang uke jalang yang sewenang-wenangnya menyakiti seorang namja yang polos lagi tidak berdaya. Melihat Daehyun yang lagi terpuruk dengan isakannya yang jelas kedengaran ditambah bahunya yang bergetar. Sangat menghibakan. Yoo YoungJae, kau memang kejam. Pantasan saja kau di-_gangbang_ sama om-om Shinhwa sewaktu di Mubank tahun lalu di _toilet_.

.

.

.

Saat ini aku sedang lagi di _practice room_ buat latihan _comeback_ terbaru _Orange Caramel_. Dengan kemasukanku, pihak _Pledis_ nekad mau menukar konsep _Orange Caramel_ yang sebelum ini imut ke konsep yang lebih garang. Menurut mereka aku lebih sesuai membawa konsep sebegitu berbanding konsep yang pernah dipertaruhkan oleh mereka sebelumnya. Sesuai dengan judul comeback terbaru ini yang bertemakan _"Good Girl Gone Bad"_ .

'_Sakitnya ku disini didalam kuburan, sakitnya ku disini tidak baca Al-Quran. Sa…kit, sa…kit."_

Bunyi lagu terbaru kami sedang bergema di dalam _practice room_. Ya-iyalah, saat ini kami sedang lagi _practice dance_ untuk lagu baru tersebut. Tanpa ku sedari ada pasang-pasang mata yang mengintai kami dari celah pintu yang segaja Lizzy tidak tutup rapat karena menurutnya buat pelaris.

"Kamu seksi sekali, Jae."

Tiba-tiba suara yang sangat _familiar_ itu terdengar. Suara yang sangat aku rindukan sejak 2 minggu aku sah menjadi ahli terbaru kumpulan yang dulunya dianggotai 3 cewek rempong yang ber-_body flat_ itu, tidak sepertiku yang bentuk tubuh aja _S-Line_. Bukan suatu yang aneh jika aku bilang sewaktu mula-mula debut bersama BAP aku sering mendapat _sex harrasment_.

"D-Dae… hyun…?"

Aku sangat tidak bisa percaya saat ini Daehyun sedang berada di hadapanku. Oh! Bukan Daehyun seorang tapi seluruh member BAP turut datang ke tempatku. Dapat ku lihat juga libido dari tiga orang namja itu (Daehyun, Yongguk, Jongup) sedang tegak berdiri kaya sedang nyanyi lagu nasional. Manakala dua namja lain berstatus uke (Himchan, Zelo) hanya menatapku tidak puas hati. Aku tau mereka pasti iri separuh mati karena melihat seme mereka tergoda samaku.

"Jae, aku kangen sama kamu?" Ucap Daehyun lirih dengan mata yang berair.

"Aku juga, Dae." Ucapku sambil membawa Daehyun kepelukanku.

.

.

.

Saat ini aku sama member BAP dan _Orange Caramel_ sedang lagi di café untuk sekadar ngobrol dan bertanya khabar. Pelbagai cerita yang aku dengar dari member BAP sejak ketiadaanku disana. Dari Daehyun yang setiap hari murung karena ketiadaanku hinggalah ke _story_ Himchan yang lagi kecewa acara di-gangbang sama member CN Blue gagal total karena aktivitas terkutuk mereka tertangkap basah sama Pak Ustaz. Himchan hyung pun satu, masa sih berzinanya di musolah. Wajarlah dia diceramahi para ustaz. Coba dia melakukannya di _gym_, pasti Himchan hyung bahagia di _gangbang_ sama mas-mas bertubuh Jay Park.

Aku menatap kearah Nana yang lagi resah dan ngga bisa duduk diam. Dari wajahnya kelihatan seperti orang yang menahan sakit yang luar biasa.

"Kamu kenapa Nana unni?" Tanyaku sambil menatap unni tercantikku itu khawatir.

"Youngjae, aku ngga tahan lagi." Ucapnya dengan kondisi yang tidak sabar. Tidak kurang kakinya dihentak-hentak ditambah dengan wajah yang memelas.

"Kamu mau pipis?" Soalku polos.

"Astageh Youngjae. Bang Yongguk itu seksi banget. Air _Mrs. V_ ku sampe merembes keluar. Aku jadi basah melihatnya." Bisik Nana ke aku yang aku yakin didengar jelas oleh Himchan yang sedari tadi men-death-glare Nana dari atas ke bawah.

"Ya tuhan, dasar sundal, dasar cewek calon neraka. Kerjanya nyundal aja terus." Aku berbisik sendiri didalam hati sambil menatap Nana dengan tatapan seorang ustazah yang sedang melihat perempuan ngga benar.

Seketika aku mendelik kearah Lizzy yang sedang memasukkan _viagra_ ke dalam minuman Jongup. Padahal tau kah dia, Jongup itu sudah sedia ada punya junior yang besar lagi panjang. Dan tahu kah mereka sebelum aku keluar dari BAP, aku sempat bersetubuh dengan Jongup sebanyak tiga ronde. Ops! Nampaknya yang satu itu akan kekal rahasia dan tidak boleh diketahui sesiapa terutama Daehyun.

.

.

.

Aku senang sekali. Cita-citaku untuk menjadi salah satu personil _girlband_ berhasil tanpa perlu mengorbankan cintaku iaitu Jung Daehyun. Kehidupanku juga bertambah baik walaupun kedang terselit kontroversi dan gosip liar. Tapi itu sudah menjadi lumrah seorang idol yag sentiasa menadi center perhatian. Kini aku menjadi lebih sukses dan lebih membanggakan aku telah diangkat mejadi '_Korea first love'_ yang sebelum ini disandang oleh Suzy. Aku sangat berterima kasih dan sangat bersyukur…Alhamdulillah…

-END-

Yeah! Selesai udah ff dengan cast BAP. Ya… sekadar untuk melepas kerinduan Amy dan readers sekalian sama BAP. Yuk kita sama-sama berdoa agar segala urusan mereka menjadi lancar dan mendapat keberkataan dari yang atas sana. Amiiiin…

Semoga BAP cepet-cepetan comeback dengan musik-musik yang imut-imut kaya lagu Crush…

#_plakplakplak_

Mind 2 review?


End file.
